THE DUFF
by Esmeraldeyes
Summary: Sakura no se considera la más guapa del instituto, pero sí demasiado lista para dejarse engañar por el atractivo y mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha. Por eso, cuando Sasuke la llama Duff –apodo que utiliza para referirse a la chica menos agraciada de un grupo de amigas–, lo último que ella espera es acabar besándose con el.


Hola a todos, esta historia que adaptare es un Sasusaku,

Tal vez algunos de ustedes no han leído el libro de THE DUFF, bueno se los recomiendo, para otros que tal vez si lo han leído, les recomiendo la película.

Esta historia que decidí adaptar al sasusaku es muy interesante y espero les agrade, al comienzo quería hacer una adaptación de la película ya que es muy diferente al libro pero las dos son buenas, sin embargo el libro me parece mejor.

Sin más nada espero apoyen este fanfic y el otro que comencé. Esta historia se actualizara cada miércoles e incluso podría hacerlo antes.

 **Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son obra del creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Resumen

Sakura no se considera la más guapa del instituto, pero sí demasiado lista para dejarse engañar por el atractivo y mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha. Por eso, cuando Sasuke la llama Duff –apodo que utiliza para referirse a la chica menos agraciada de un grupo de amigas–, lo último que ella espera es acabar besándose con él. Pero ha pasado y, aunque lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, el beso le gusta. Y sin apenas saber cómo, empiezan una relación secreta de amigos (o enemigos) con derecho a roce. Poco a poco, Sakura descubrirá que tienen algo en común: ambos esconden un problema familiar. Resulta, además, que él la comprende y la escucha. De pronto se da cuenta, con horror, de que tal vez haya algo más que sexo entre ellos.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Ino y Hinata estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastren de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que llegamos a raseng, pasa lo mismo. Ino y Hinata bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista, y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora "yo" antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Utakata, el guapo camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días".

Pensé que Utakata se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. Konot, que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Utakata servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que podrían ser algo más sensibles la mayoría de veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto "konohahiden" se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez golpearé ese sudoroso, jugador de fútbol ninfómano. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de Bump. Ugh.

Sí, claro.

Ino se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

Su querida amiga era una belleza envidiable de cabellera largas rubia y ojos azules, poseía un cuerpo espectacular, tenía unas piernas largas tanto que podría ser una modelo, un trasero firme, una cintura estrecha y definida y por sobretodo una delantera respetable, era el cuerpo perfecto según el porcentaje de hombres de su escuela.

.- **Deberías venir bailar con nosotras Saku**.-dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación.

.- **Es muy divertido.**

.- **Claro que lo es**.- murmuré.

.- **¡Oh Dios mío!** -Hinata se sentó en mí otro lado, su cola de caballo de un color azul oscuro casi negro rebotaba contra sus hombros.

Hinata también era una belleza despanpanate, más que nada por sus atrayentes ojos perlas y piel casi blanca como porcelana, claro que agregándole unas piernas espectaculares, un trasero envidiable y una delantera que dejaba de lado incluso a su amiga rubia. Hinata era lo que se podría decir una belleza sensual.

 **.- ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¡Dan Kato se me quedó mirando fijamente! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!** -

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.- **Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Hina. Es totalmente gay** -.

 **.-Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.**

La rubia la ignoro, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera tejiendo trenzas invisibles. Era un hábito desde antes incluso cuando en preescolar tenía el cabello tan corto que no podía hacerse una cola de caballo.

.- **Sakura, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Utakata no sea divertido**.-Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis.- **Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Hinata?** -

.- **Totalmente**.- coincidió Hinata, mirando a Dan Kato, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras.- **Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando**.

.- **Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, Saku, quiero que te diviertas también**.-

.- **Estoy bien**.- mentí.- **Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí**.

Ino entrecerró los ojos color azul cielo.- **¿Estás segura?** -Preguntó.

.- **Afirmativo**.-

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a la ojiperla por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

.- **¡Santa mierda!** \- Exclamó Hinata **.- ¡Reduce la velocidad, Ino! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo!** -Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

.- **¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste?** \- Preguntó Utakata, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

.- **No estoy triste** -.

.- **No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco**.- respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a sus amigas irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj de su Iphone blanco ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con la luz pulsante estroboscopica. Muévete, ¡Muévete!

.- **Hola**

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia de que no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso de cabeza borracho.

Sasuke Uchiha. Joder. Rápido.

.- **¿Qué quieres?** -Exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

.- **¿No eres del tipo amigable**? -Sasuke preguntó con sarcasmo.- **En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo.**

.- **Bueno, una mierda para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche**.

Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de un color negro oscuro arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uf!

.- **Vamos**.-Sasuke bromeó.- **No** **hay necesidad de ser tan fría** -.

.- **Déjame en paz**.-susurré con los dientes apretados.- **Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando** -.

.- **Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas**.- dijo mirándome.- **Eso no es lo mío**.-

Solté un bufido.- **Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Sasuke, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo**.-

Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña.

Sasuke Uchiha era para las adolescentes hormonales, el chico más atractivo del colegio, pero para ella era solo el repugnante mujeriego playboy más oscuro del peldaño del instituto konohahiden... pero era un poco caliente…Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

.- **Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad?** -Preguntó, sonriendo.

.- **Sí, lo hago** -.

.- **Eso es una vergüenza** -.

.- **¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo?** -Le pregunté.- **Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente** -.

Se echó a reír.- **Nunca fallo en el coqueteo**.-Se pasó los dedos por su cabello negro rebelde y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. - **Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable** -.

.- **Lo siento. No me interesa**. -Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada.- **Te puedes ir ahora** -. Le dije con fuerza.

El pelinegro suspiró.- **muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa** -. Puso su atención en la pista de baile.- **Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la Duff** -.

.- **¿Eso incluso es una palabra?** -.

.- **Claro, aun que la palabra se pronuncia en ingles en nuestro idioma seria la Designada. Fea. Gorda. Amiga**.- aclaró.- **No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú** -.

.- **¡Yo no soy la...!** -.

.- **Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación...** -Él encogió sus anchos hombros-.

.- **Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas?** el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para cepillarse algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos de su rostro y ponerlos en su lugar.

.- **Mira**.-dijo.- **tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas demasiado calientes**.- Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez **.-El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus Duffs** -.

.- **¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí** -.

.- **No seas amarga** \- dijo. - **Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas** **como tus amigas les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las Duff. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación** -.

Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel. Sasuke Uchiha puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección al ojinegro. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo de color negro lucia mojado. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente.

.- **¿Qué ha sido eso?** \- Espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

.- **¿Qué crees que ha sido?** \- Grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

.- **Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea** -.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas.- **Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Sasuke, estás muy, muy mal**.-le escupí.- **Eres un poco desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu gusto**.- Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí.- **Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Sakura. Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú absorto en ti mismo hijo de puta** -.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Utakata escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encontró toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Ino y Hinata por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida.

.- **¡Hey**!- Protestó la peliazul.

.- **¿Qué va mal?** \- Ino preguntó.

.- **Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí**.-dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí.

.- **Os lo explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno más de un segundo** -.

.- **¿Le puedo decir adiós a Dan primero?** -Hinata gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

.- **Hinata**.- mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara.- ¡ **Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor** -.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, Ino y Hinata se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí. Tienen que haber encontrado que su ropa, una minifalda a la cintura color rosa, una blusita chifon blanca y unos tacones color crema de 13cm para Hinata y unos shorts tipo piel a la cintura color rojo un top negro con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos botines sin tacon negros para Ino claro que su ropa estaba destinada a ser sexy, pero mal equipada para manejar la sensación térmica. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo, cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida del Saturno 2015 color guindo sin demora.

Ino se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes.

.- **¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? Saku, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto.**

Hinata tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción recientemente tuvo un problema ahora rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un alijo de mantas en el suelo.)

.- **Discutí con alguien**.- les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria.- **Le tiré mi Cola, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta** -.

.- **¿Con quién?** \- Preguntó Ino. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

.- **con Sasuke Uchiha** -.

Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

.- **Oh, vamos** -. Me quejé yo.- **El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico**.

.- **Dudo de eso-.** dijo la rubia con otro suspiro.- **Dios, Sakura, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Sasuke Uchiha-**.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. - **Es un idiota** -.

.- **Eso no es cierto**.- intervino la peliazul.- **Momo dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Miko y Matsuri, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable** -.

Eso tenía sentido. Momo era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Matsuri y Miko Me pregunté cuál de ellas quedaría con Sasuke esa noche.

.- **Es encantador**.- dijo Ino **.- No eres más que la pequeña miss cínica, como de costumbre**.-Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina.- **Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola?** \- Ahora sonaba preocupada. Le había suficiente tiempo.

.- **¿Te dijo algo, Saku?** -.

.- **No**.-mentí.- **No es nada. Sólo me molestó** -.

Duff. La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Sasuke de que era poco atractiva, indeseable etiqueta (más como arrastrada) parecía estarse confirmando.

Hinata es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con esos acogedores ojos perla. Ino tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

.- **Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano**.- Ino sugirió.- **Me enteré de una en konoha Hill. Algunos chicos de la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Angela me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Queréis ir?** —.

.- **¡Sí!** \- la ojiperla se enderezó debajo de la manta.- **¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Sakura?**

Suspiré.- **No. En realidad no** -.

.- **Oh, vamos** -. Ino me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo.- **Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Hina y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias** -.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

.- **No odio a los chicos calientes**.- le dije.- **Sólo a uno** -. Después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado.- **Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraréis un helado después. De dos bolas** -.

.- **Trato hecho** -.

.

.

* * *

Espero disfrutaran el capitulo, si les gusto dejen review. nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo

bye bye.


End file.
